A system for controlling a web fan-out affect is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,908 B1. At least one, and better yet two, first sensors are spaced apart in the axial web direction. Mechanisms for affecting the fan-out effect are controlled by the sensors, and by the use of measured values from a least a second sensor, mechanisms for controlling the lateral registration are controlled.
A device for correcting the lateral registration of an imprinted material is known from DE 85 10 912 U1. This device has blowing air nozzles situated outside of the transport plane in the end area of a follow-up printing group. A supporting force is applied to the web by charging the nozzles with compressed air in order to deflect them in the desired manner.
DE 195 01 373 U1 discloses a device for the continuous correction of a fan-out effect. In this case, a signal from a sensor, which is arranged in the edge area of the imprinted web, is processed in a control device, and set commands are put out to an appropriate actuating member for the introduction of rollers. In one embodiment, set commands can also be supplied to an actuating member for accomplishing circumferential registration by this control device which is processing the above-mentioned signal. In another embodiment, a circumferential registration takes place, together with a lateral registration regulation, in a separate control device, which is different from the above-mentioned control device, by the use of a separately determined measuring signal.